1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to detachable sinkers for use with fishing line. More specifically, the invention relates to a disposable sinker having a rapidly disintegrating water soluble material attachable to fishing line.
2. Description of Related Art
The distance that a fisherman can achieve when casting line is conventionally increased by adding weight to the baited end of the line. This weight, commonly called a sinker, may be composed of any dense material, such as lead, and may be attached to the line in any of various ways. One way is by tying the sinker to the baited end using a separate leader. Another way is by attaching the sinker directly to the main line some distance behind the bait, for example, by threading the main line through a loop in the sinker and tying it off, or by compressing a specially formed sinker (known as split shot) directly onto the line. Another way to add weight to the baited end is by forming a fishing lure with integral weight, as is commonly done for spoons, spinners, and other fishing devices designed for deep water or bottom fishing.
While the added weight may improve casting distance, problems may arise after the bait hits the water. One problem is that the weight drags the bait to the bottom. This may not be desirable for certain techniques such as fly fishing, which are used to catch fish that feed near the surface. Another problem is that the weight can interfere with the action of a lure, or cause the line to become tangled during retrieval. Another problem is that dragging too much weight through the water can frighten the fish or otherwise discourage them from biting. But perhaps the biggest problem with loading up on weight is that it greatly increases the chance of snagging the line on the bottom during retrieval. This leaves the fisherman with the frustrating chore of having to cut the line and rig up a new baiting system, not to mention the loss of another hook, line, and sinker.
Fishing and the capture of fish and other water dwelling wildlife would be greatly improved by a sinker that can be added to the baited end of a fishing line and jettisoned after casting.